Reencontrándonos
by aurocullenswan
Summary: Hermione está tomando una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas y de repente aparece Scabior a poner su mundo de cabeza... Scabior/Hermione


HERMIONE/SCABIOR

REENCONTRÁNDONOS

Hogsmeade; Las tres escobas

_Hola, preciosa

Hermione casi escupe la bebida que estaba tomando al escuchar tan conocida voz.

_¿Puedo sentarme contigo, linda?

_... ... _Hermione fue incapaz de contestar, aún estaba en shock

_Tomaré tu silencio como un sí

Scabior agarró una silla y se sentó enfrente de la chica, quien le lanzó una mirada furiosa, él sólo sonrió.

_¿Por qué?_preguntó ella

_¿Por qué qué?

_por qué no me dejas en paz!

_Y yo que esperaba un mejor recibimiento..._Scabior fingió molestarse

_¿Acaso esperabas que te recibiera con los brazos abiertos?

_No hubiese estado mal, pero esperaba que, al menos, fueses agradecida, después de todo liberé a tus amigos cuando debería haberlos llevado a la mansión Malfoy.

_Muy considerado por tu parte, los liberaste si pero a cambio me convertiste en tu maldito juguete sexual_le gruñó ella

_No te hagas la ofendida, cariño_se inclinó hacia adelante_me entregaste tu virginidad gustosamente_Scabior volvió a reclinarse hacia atrás con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ante el bochorno de Hermione.

" Flash Back"

Harry, Ron y Hermione echaron a correr a través del bosque, intentando librarse del grupo de carroñeros, pero todo fue en vano. Antes de que la cogieran, le lanzó un hechizo a Harry, intentando de esa manera que no lo reconocieran.

Los ladrones les atraparon y los llevaron ante quien parecía su jefe.

_Hola preciosa_la saludó_¿cuál es tu nombre?

_Pe...Penélope Clearwater, mestiza_mintió, él pareció acercó aún más a ella e hizo el amago de besarla mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, Hermione apartó la cara y él se conformó con tomar un mechón de su pelo y llevárselo a la cayó en la cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido al dejar su pañuelo en el árbol, atado, para que Ron los encontráse si decidía volver,quien había hallado dicho pañuelo era el ladrón que tenía ía puesto en peligro a sus amigos por su idiotez.

_Mi nombre es Scabior, encanto, recuérdalo bien_se giró hacia sus amigos_tú, pelirrojo, ¿quién eres?

_Barny Weasley

_¿Conque Weasley eh? ¿y a ti que te pasó en la cara, feo?

_Tal vez le picó un bicho en el bosque_respondió el ladrón que lo mantenía sujeto

_¿Cuál es tu nombre?

_Vernon...

_Vernon qué?

_Vernon Dudley, mi padre trabaja en el ministerio

_Creo que este chico dice la verdad,Scabior

_Pues yo creo que todos mienten.

_Perdón...esto...¿Scabior?_llamó Hermione, el nombrado se giró y volvió a donde estaba ella.

_Que dulce de tu parte llamarme por mi nombre, cariño

_Un trato

_¿Perdón?

_Quiero hacer un trato contigo

_Yo también quisiera hacer " tratos" contigo preciosura

El resto de los ladrones se rieron audiblemente.

_Adelante pequeña, dime tu propuesta

_Libera a mis amigos

_¿Y a cambio qué me das?

_Lo que quieras

_Así que lo que yo quiera...suena muy bien

_NO! NO LO HAGAS!_gritó Ron

_Mantened callado a ese chico_gruñó Scabior

_Cállate mocoso!_el ladrón que lo sujetaba lo agarró por el cuello fuertemente, impidiéndole respirar.

_¿Y bien?_preguntó Hermione con más valor del que sentía

_De acuerdo, hermosa, tú por a esos dos!_ordenó sin dejar de mirar a la castaña

Los dos chicos fueron liberados y ambos miraron agradecidos y apesumbrados a Hermione antes de desaparecerse del bosque.

_Se está haciendo de noche, iremos a acampar a otro lugar, esos dos seguro que vuelven por aquí_dijo Scabior, antes de agarrar a Hermione de un brazo y desaparecerse.

"Fin Flash Back"

_Muy valiente de tu parte ofrecerte a cambio de tus amigos, Hermione

La castaña no dijo nada y dio un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla mientras Scabior llamaba la atención de Madame Rosmerta.

_Whisky de fuego_pidió apenas llegó la camarera, esta fue a por la bebida y Scabior volvió a girarse hacia Hermione_recuerdas esa primera noche, cariño?

"Flash Back"

Las tiendas ya estaban montadas y Scabior llevó a Hermione a la más la chica entró, vio que era sumamente grande y lujosa.

_¿Te gusta, amor?

_ ...

_¿No contestas? bueno, no importa

El ladrón desapareció momentáneamente y volvió con dos vasos y una botella de whisky de fuego

_Siéntate, el sofá no muerde...aunque yo sí_le dijo malévolamente, aunque al final ella se sentó y él también, los dos en el mismo sofá.Scabior pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica y le pasó un vaso lleno del líquido ambarino, vaso que ella aceptó.

_Puedes relajarte cariño, te gustará_y no se refería al whisky precisamente_¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre, querida? ¿Hermione Granger, quizá?

La chica lo miró asustada y Scabior sonrió

_Ya me parecía

_¿Por qué aceptaste el trato?

_¿Cómo dices?

_Si sabías quiénes éramos, ¿por qué aceptaste liberarlos?

_Porque realmente te quería a ti, cariño

_¿Dejando escapar a Harry Potter, el Elegido?_se burló ella

_Ya sé lo que estás pensando ¿crees que soy un mortífago, que estoy a favor de ya sabes quién?

_Por supuesto

_Pues te equivocas, yo no estoy ni con un bando ni con el otro, soy libre, tomo mis decisiones y procuro no meterme en peleas innecesarias. Sólo soy un ladrón, sólo quiero dinero, lujos y ... chicas hermosas, y no toda esa historia de sangres puras, mestizos o sangres ves, soy un hombre muy sencillo.

Hermione se le quedó mirando como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

_¿Sucede algo, cariño?

_N...no_nerviosa, la chica dio un trago largo al whisky

_Eso bebe, bebe_la animó él

_¿Estás intentando emborracharme?

_¿Yo? soy inocente de lo que se acusa_puso tal cara de ofendido que Hermione se echó a reir_me gusta tu risa, Hermione

_Gracias_dijo, cohibida

_¿También tímida? cada vez me gustas más

_Oh, para ya!_dijo ella entre risas y verguenza

Media hora más tarde, Hermione tenía la cabeza en el hombro de Scabior y este la estaba abrazando tiernamente.

_Es un poco tarde, deberíamos tumbarnos en la cama_dijo él

_¿Mmm?_Hermione estaba prácticamente dormida

Viendo eso, el carroñero agarró en brazos a la chica y la llevó a la enome cama de sábanas negras, le quitó los jeans y el jersey azul claro que llevaba, junto con el calzado y los calcetines, dejándola sólo con la camiseta y la ropa ó sus manos por el curvilíneo cuerpo de la chica, hasta que la sintió jadear.

Miró hacia su cara y la vio con los ojos abiertos y dilatados, los labios entreabiertos, tentándolo a besarla. Se acercó a su rostro y, sin poder contenerse, la besó, llevándose una grata sorpresa al ser correspondido.

Las manos de Hermione cobraron vida y comenzaron a tirar de la cazadora de Scabior para quitársela, mientras él bajaba con su boca por el tierno cuello de la se separó de ella, que emitió varias protestas, y se zafó de la cazadora, el jersey y el calzado, quedando sólo con sus ó al lado de ella y se tumbó encima de la chica, que gimió de placer al sentir el peso de ese cuerpo duro sobre el suyo. Scabior atacó la boca de la chica con avidez mientras ella pasaba sus manos por la fuerte espalda del ladrón y siguierón bajando hasta llegar a su trasero, que agarró con fuerza y empujó hacia ella, hasta que sintió la dureza del hombre entre sus piernas.

Scabior soltó un gemido brutal y movió sus caderas, haciéndola sentir plenamente su larga longitud, esta vez fue ella la que gimió con fuerza.

El carroñero le arrancó la camiseta y el sostén con desesperación y luego se arrancó sus pantalones sin ninguna delicadeza, tirándolo todo al suelo de cualquier manera.

_Por Merlín, muchacha, vas a acabar conmigo

Hermione respondió con jadeos y arqueando su cuerpo, cosa que Scabior consideró como una invitación a lamer sus pechos y eso hizo, sacando de Hermione un grito.

Las manos del moreno bajaron por el cuerpo de la chica hasta que se topó con la tela de las bragas, dio un tirón y se pudo oir claramente el sonido de la tela rasgáó los suaves pechos de ella para atacar con violencia su boca, mientras sus dedos jugaban con la vagina de la muchacha.

De repente, él paró y se separó de Hermione quien lo amenazó con lanzarle una maldición sino volvía a donde estaba, entonces vio que se estaba arrodillando entre sus pies y empezó a ponerse nerviosa y sentía una humedad cada vez mayor entre sus piernas.

_¿Qué vas a hacer?_él le lanzó una mirada maliciosa y, agarrando sus piernas, las colocó encima de sus hombros, pasó sus manos por su trasero y lo alzó.Entonces hundió la cara entre los muslos de la muchacha, esta gritó al sentir una lametada en su intimidad.

_Estás tan húmeda, amor, y tan deliciosa_susurró mientrás seguía excitándola hasta dejarla al borde del orgasmo, entonces volvió a dejarle las piernas sobre la cama, bien abiertas y se colocó encima de ella.

_Mírame dulce Hermione, quiero que me mires mientras entro en ti_la castaña lo miró a los ojos, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y entonces él empujó en su entrada, introduciéndose poco a poco.

_Tan estrecha..._siguió empujando hasta que notó una resistencia que le impedía avanzar más, sintió a la chica tensarse.

_Por todos los magos, ¿eres virgen?

_Sí...lo siento_eso lo dejó estupefacto

_¿Qué lo sientes? de eso nada amor, el que lo siente soy yo por no ir más ájate, sólo dolerá un momento.

Cuando la sintió relajada, empujó hasta que toda su polla entró en ella, esperó a que el cuerpo de su bruja se adaptase a la intrusión.

_¿Duele?

_Ya no, sólo fue un poco

_Iré despacio, confía en mi, preciosa.

La besó suavemente a la par que comenzaba a moverse sobre ella, poco a poco al principio, acelerando cuando ella se lo pedía.

_¿Mi dulce bruja necesita más?

_Sí, quiero más

Scabior terminó perdiendo el control y empezó a moverse casi como un salvaje, mientras ella hacía lo propio, moviendo sus caderas al mismo ritmo que las de él. La cama empezó a moverse, amenazando con romperse, mientras la tienda se llenaba de gemidos y gritos de placer. El cuerpo de la joven tembló por el orgasmo y ella mordió el cuello del hombre intentando no gritar, aunque acabó gritando junto a él cuando este llegó poco después al orgasmo, llenándola por completo.

Scabior se desplomó a un lado de Hermione, y echó las sábanas sobre ellos. Hermione estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando notó los brazos masculinos rodear su cintura y atraerla hacia un pecho hombre le dio un suave beso en los labios.

_Duerme mi dulce bruja_y Hermione así lo hizo

Scabior lo último que pensó antes de acompañar a su chica en el sueño, es que hubiera estado bien haberse acordado de lanzar un hechizo de insonorización.

"Fin Flash Back"

Hermione apuró su cerveza de mantequilla, toda ella estaba sonrojada y Scabior se reía por lo bajo.

_Scabior...

_Dime cariño

_¿Por qué me dejaste ir después de una semana?_él sonrió tristemente

_Se notaba que echabas en falta a tus amigos, fue doloroso verte partir, pero sabía que te encontraría en cuanto la guerra terminase y reuniría el valor suficiente para..._Scabior se cortó a mitad de la frase y se sonrojó.Hermione esperaba que fuese lo que estaba pensando.

_El valor suficiente para..._pinchó ella

Scabior se levantó y se arrodilló frente a ella, con una cajita en la mano, la abrió y le dijo:

_¿Quieres casarte conmigo,Hermione?

Todo el bar quedó en silencio, esperando la respuesta de la chica, Scabior empezó a ponerse nervioso.

_Oh, sí, claro que quiero!

Scabior se levantó aliviado y casi cae cuando Hermione se lanzó contra él para abrazarlo. La gente comenzó a aplaudir.

_¿Y ustedes que miran eh?_soltó groseramente Scabior a toda la comenzó a reir, llena de felicidad.

_Sucede esto por pedirlo delante de la gente

_Pues la gente es una chismosa que debería comprarse una vida

_¿Nos vamos?

_Cuanto antes mejor, a mi casa por supuesto, no te dejaré alejarte de mí, otra vez_cogió a su futura mujer por la cintura y salieron de Las tres gente volvió a aplaudir y Scabior gruñó.

_Oh vamos_le dijo una alegre Hermione_seguro que consigo quitarte el enfado,Scabior la miró con lujuria.

_Tienes toda mi atención

Hermione volvió a reir.

_A tus colegas les dará un infarto_comentó el ex ladrón, risueño_después de todo sólo hace 2 meses que nos conocimos en el bosque

_Harry sospecha lo que pudo pasar

_¿La idiotez Potter sólo es una leyenda urbana?

_Exacto

_¿ Y la imbecilidad de Weasley?

_Esa es toda cierta

El hombre soltó una sonora carcajada antes de besar a Hermione.

fin


End file.
